InterDimensional Female Tournament
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a mega-crossover, set in the Yu-Gi-Oh world! This is the place for female fights, and romance! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Inter-Dimensional Female Tournament

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. DJ here, and I got some news here! I was conversing with the members of my Yahoo Group, "The Yugi Palace", when an idea hit me. Why develop my very first mega-crossover? So, I'm doing it right now!

Darien: His Harry Potter fanfic is not doing so well, so he's going to remove it and try to correct it. When that is done, then he'll repost it back up.

DJ: What can I say? I guess my main strong point is anime. If any of you wish to help me out with this fanfic, join my group. It's in my profile.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

In the vastness of space, on a different plane of reality far above the rest, beings of immense power where working on a project. These beings were known as Authors, people that dictated the realities and lives of others in various dimensions and universes. Right now, something big was going down.

"So, are we in agreement here?", one of them asked. The being was a 21 year-old man named DJ Rodriguez, who had the mind and spirit of a child.

"Of course. The 5th annual Inter-dimensional Female Tournament will commence in the selected dimension of Marlene's choice.", another being answered. His name was Jeff, but mostly known to all as Dragon & Sword Master.

"The dimension I have selected to hold the tournament at is in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. It will be good for the inhabitants in that world to have a few guests.", a female being answered. Her name was Marlene, and she happened to be the girlfriend of DJ Rodriguez.

"I'll send out invitations immediately to other worlds. I'm sure that many will participate in this event.", a male being said. His name was Phoenix, a very valued member of the Author realm.

"Myself, Riz, and DJ will go down to the Yu-Gi-Oh world and make the necessary preparations there. Wish us luck.", a female voice called out. Her name was Lady D, a formidable Author to say the least.

She, another female Author named Riz, and DJ teleported away from the Author realm. It seems now things have been set in motion that could not be undone.

Yu-Gi-Oh world

The date was July 9th, 2005. It has been about three or four weeks since the defeat of Dartz. Since then, the Duel Crew was taking a much-needed vacation. They were back in Domino City, just relaxing and having a good time. The main hero of the world, Yugi Moto, was currently at Domino City Park with his friend Téa Gardner.

The young lady was very much pleased to see Yugi back. It had been a roller coaster ride, both physical and emotional, for her when Yugi willingly sacrificed his soul to save Yami. His dark-half was very much distraught by the event, almost half as much as she was. However, when they finally got Yugi back, both were relieved greatly.

"Yugi, how about we go to the movies later on? I like to see that new American film "Madagascar".", she told her crush and friend.

Yugi was about to answer her, when something strange happened. All over the city, television screens have blanked out and nothing but static. As quickly as the screens blanked out, they were replaced by the face of a young man. He was brown-tan, had messy black hair, and black eyes that were just bursting with excitement.

"Attention, citizens of this world. My name is DJ Rodriguez, and I will be hosting a special tournament here in Domino City. To learn more about this tournament, please go to 18th Street. It is around the corner of the Kame Game Shop. Trust me, folks. This is one event you do not want to miss out on.", he announced.

As soon as he said those words, his face vanished and the screens returned to their original programs. Everyone was confused by this development, and decided to ignore it. They all thought it was a prank of some kind. However, Yugi was now streaking from the park to the destination. Téa followed close behind him.

"Yugi, wait up! Slow down!", she called out. 'For such a small guy, he can run pretty fast.', she mused.

"Sorry Téa, but I can't! After our encounter with Dartz, and I'm going to take any chances when something strange goes on!", he called out. As he rounded the next bend, he was joined by Tristen, Serenity, Joey, Mai, and Duke.

"Yug! You saw the broadcast too, eh?", Joey said as he ran beside the tri-colored haired teenager.

"Yeah! I wonder who this DJ Rodriguez here? And what this big tournament is?", he replied.

A limo drove next to them, and the window rolled down to reveal Seto Kaiba! "Well, we'll get all of our answers once we meet him at the spot he told us to go to.", he said briskly. Even after all they had been through, rich boy was still reluctant to join Yugi on anything!

When they all arrived at the spot, Yugi and the rest were surprised to see Solomon Moto and Maximillion Pegasus there on the street corner as well. "Grandpa? Pegasus! What are you two doing here?", Yugi inquired.

"We saw the broadcast too, Yugi. Pegasus was on his way here to the shop, when he saw it too.", Solomon explained.

"Well, well Yugi-boy. It seems we might have ourselves a new enemy.", Pegasus stated. Even after nearly being swallowed by a monster, the millionaire still had his "charm" and wit.

The group then made their way to the spot, where a table was situated on the corner of 18th Street. Three beings were sitting down at it, waiting for anyone. The group consisted of two girls and the same young man they saw on the screen. The Duel Crew then went to them and started to ask questions.

"Welcome. Are you here to ask about the tournament we are holding?", DJ inquired.

Yugi replied, "Yes, we are.".

Lady D stated, "This tournament is called the Inter-Dimensional Female Tournament, a fighting event made specifically for women. This will be our 5th one his time.".

Riz continued the line, "Every four years, we host the event. Females, be they heroines or villianesses, come from various dimensions and universes to compete in the event. The goal is to be the best of the best, the absolute #1 female fighter of them all!".

DJ said, "However, their grudges and vendettas will not be permitted in the arena. Any other questions?".

Mokuba inquired, "How do they sign up?".

Lady D answered, "They come to us and sign up. When we pick the dimension the tournament will be in, we send out invitations to various other worlds. If they accept, they will be transported to that selected world.".

Riz stated, "The minimum number to join the tournament is two, but the maximum limit is five. The contenders will be chosen to represent their world.".

DJ finished, "While here, the other worldly guests will have a chance to mingle with others.".

Duke asked, "What is the prize for winning?".

Lady D answered, "4th place fighters receives $100,000. 3rd place receive $1,000,000 and a wish of their choosing. 2nd place receive $10,000,000 and two wishes. And finally, the 1st place winner receives $100,000,000 and three wishes! The money is converted to fit the currency of the winner's world.".

Riz stated, "If you wish to sign up, I suggest you do it soon. Also, if you want, you can let your Duel Monsters represent you. We can make them come to life, and be very much real.".

Maximillion exclaimed, "You can do that!".

DJ replied, "Yes, we can. There is one drawback, though. When the monsters come to life, their stats will be useless. They must learn and train just like anybody else. You can use Magic cards to help them along, but they will be real too. Certain cards like "Magic Formula" and "The Book of Secret Arts" become real, and the monster will have to read from them to learn new abilities.".

Seto demanded, "Who are you! How do you know so much about us!".

DJ smirked and replied, "We are Authors, ones you do not want to test.".

Lady D said, "The tournament will begin in 5 months. If you wish to sign up, now would be the time. Also, from this moment on, the monsters will become real. They will become real if you wish it so.".

Riz warned, "Remember, though. Only females are allowed in this event. So, are you prepared to take part in a once-in-a-lifetime tournament?".

(Author's Notes: Cliffhanger here! So, who do you think will sign up? Also, who else will appear in the tournament?

Darien: If you want to help, then you must sign-in with DJ's group! The more members there, the better. Also, like any other DJ fanfic, Yugi will gain romantic interest with various girls from other dimensions/universes.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Inter-Dimensional Female Tournament

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: The polls are in, and they are now closed! Thanks to the members of my group, I have chosen ten different dimensions that will be participating in the tournament!

Darien: Also, we also have the ladies who are going to actually participate and represent their world in too. And the ones who will fall for Yugi have been chosen as well.

DJ: Thanks to all who made this fanfic possible!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1 

The powerful Authors were now scattered in various worlds, dimensions, and universes. One Lady D and her friends were going towards the _MewMew Power_ world, where five ordinary teenage girls inherited magical powers and used them to fight off the forces of darkness.

Lady D and her companions, Laura and Brittany were currently in walking about in the city of Tokyo, looking for the teenagers. "Think they'll come to the tournament?", Laura inquired.

"I hope so. I mean, after all the trouble of getting here, it'll be worth it to get these girls to come.", Brittany replied.

The three continued to look around the city, going to the usual places that teenage girls would most likely be at. After checking the park, theater, and tons of shopping malls, the three finally found them. The six ladies were working at a café shop, serving customers and running the place.

"I'll gather Zoey and the others up. You two just back me up, just in case.", Lady D ordered. Although she was an Author, quite powerful, she was not one to take chances.

She walked up to the register, where a pretty pink-haired sixteen year old was working at. "Excuse me, are you Zoey Hanson?", Lady D inquired. She knew who she was, but just wanted see how things turn out at the moment.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?", the young lady answered.

Lady D replied in a low voice so none of the regular customers heard it, "Yes, you can. Gather your friends up and meet me in the back room. I'll explain everything then.".

Lady D then turned and went to the restricted back room, her friends following her. Zoey was just confused. 'What does she want me and my friends for? Does she know who we are? Is she an alien monster in disguise?', she asked herself quickly.

Luckily, it was closing time now. The patrons left the café, paying for their meals and complimenting the staff for another excellent time. When the last customer left, Zoey quickly locked the door and told her friends on what just happened earlier, her encounter with Lady D.

"Well, we better go talk to her then. Only way to know what her intentions are is to confront her.", Reneé stated. She was a striking purple-haired girl that had a whole lot of attitude.

"Best be prepared for anything then. When they passed by me, I felt power just falling off her like a volcano!", Zoey told them.

The five went to the back, and were now face-to-face with the Author and her friends. "Okay, tell us. Who are you and why do you want to talk to us?", blue-haired beauty Corina inquired quickly.

"My name is Lady D, and these are my companions Laura and Brittany.", the Author declared as she introduced her two comrades.

"We are here to invite you all to our annual Inter-Dimensional Female Tournament, a fighting event that features other beings from other worlds, dimensions, and universes.", Laura said.

"WHAT!", was the general outcry from all.

"You heard right. A friend of ours, DJ Rodriguez, is hosting the tournament. This tournament is going to be held in another universe, and it features special prizes for the winner.", Brittany stated.

"What kind of prizes?", Kikki asked eagerly. The little blonde one showed much energy, which surprised some of her friends.

"4th place winners receive $100,000. 3rd place receive $1,000,000 and a single wish. 2nd place receive $10,000,000 and two wishes. Finally, the Grand Winner will receive $100,000,000 and three wishes! However, rules and limitations will be placed on the wishes.", Lady D explained.

"Wow! That is some tournament! This DJ Rodriguez just has to be mega-rich and powerful to set up an event of this magnitude!", Bridget exclaimed in surprise. This green-haired beauty was the brains behind the team, very smart… book-wise, of course.

"He is. Now, are you five willing to accept the invitation or not?", Laura asked.

The five girls got together in a huddle and started to discuss on wither or not they should go. Zoey turned and asked Lady D, "What about the aliens that attack the city? Who will be here to stop them if we go?".

"Laura and Brittany are more then able to handle it. Also, the tournament will be broadcasted to billions of viewers in each and every dimension the fighter represents.", Lady D answered.

After much deliberation, the five decided to take a chance and go for it. "Alright, we accept your invitation. We will come to the tournament and represent our world.", Zoey declared.

Lady D smiled and pulled a special gold coin out of her pocket. "Okay, then. All of you touch this coin and say 'Inter-Dimensional Warp' and it'll take you to the world the tournament is being hosted at. You need to get their quick in order to register and get the official rules.", she instructed.

The five girls took a deep breath, did what Lady D said, and they were gone in a flash of light! Before leaving herself, Lady D turned to her comrades and said, "You need to stay here, to run the café and take care of the city. Good luck, you too.". She also disappeared in a flash of light.

Laura sighed and muttered, "Why is it we got the boring jobs?".

In another world

An Author by the name of Carl Pina the 2nd was zooming towards the world of _Dead or Alive_. He was going to invite the lethal ladies of that world, and it was going to be a most interesting job. Luckily, one of the inhabitants of the world managed to get all of them in one place.

The inhabitants' name… Zack. Yup, Zack the Muay Thai fighter had tricked and gathered up the ladies of DOA on an island resort that he bought with some casino money. As of now, the girls were stranded on Zack Island for two whole weeks.

"When I get my hands on Zack, I swear that I'll kick his ass good!", Ayane muttered to herself as lied flat on her back on the sandy beach.

"Well, what are we going to do now? The only things to do here in the daytime and afternoon is playing volleyball. The casino and hotel won't be open until nightfall.", Lei Fang stated. She was with the others, all of them wearing bikinis.

"Ugh! I wish I could just get off this island right now!", Hitomi exclaimed.

"Well, ladies. I'm here to make your wish come true.", a male voice came out from behind. The girls turned and out from the edge of the jungle came a man they had never seen before.

"Who are you?", Kasumi inquired.

"My name is Carl Pina the 2nd, and I have an offer here that you all might like.", the young man replied.

"What offer might that be, hon?", Tina inquired suspiciously. Like the others, she have had the same phrase from many other sleazy men. So, she was cautious.

"My offer is this. I hereby extend an invitation to all of you to participate and represent your world in our 'Inter-Dimensional Female Tournament'.", he answered back.

Seeing their puzzled expressions, he sighed and explained the situation to them. "The tournament is a fighting event for females only, hosted by DJ Rodriguez. Other fighters from various worlds, dimensions, and universes come as well to test their skill and win prizes. Its being hosted at another world, and myself and others have decided to extend an invitation to you eight ladies.", he said.

"So… in order to leave this island, we have to come with you?", Lisa asked.

"Not really. I can lend you a device that will transport you to the world the tournament is being hosted at, and you can register there. The official rules will be explained to you all from there.", Carl answered.

He took out a gold coin, an exact replica of what Lady D used. "Use this coin to take you to that world. When you arrive, your fighting gear will arrive shortly.", he told them.

The eight ladies took the coin, examining it before talking with one another. After ten minutes of talking, they all decided to take the chance. "Carl, we accept your offer. We will fight in the tournament and represent our world.", Kasumi declared.

"Besides, it beats staying on this island with Zack for two whole weeks.", Lisa added.

"Good. Now, all of you touch the coin and say 'Inter-Dimensional Warp'. That will take you to the register booth.", Carl instructed.

The girls did what he said, and in a flash of light… they were gone. Carl chuckled and teleported to the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ world. 'This is going to be good!', he thought before he vanished.

In the Author Realm

One by one, various Authors returned from their visits to other worlds. Some looked beat, while the rest just smirked at their fatigued. "Man, who knew were-cheetahs from that _Gold Digger_ world packed such a punch!", Jeff Master muttered as he nursed a black & blue eye.

"Did you invite them to the tournament?", a male being asked. His name was Claw, and he was a very influential Author.

"I did, and they accepted. Of course, it would have helped if Gina Digger didn't go all crazy with excitement and accidentally punch me in the eye.", Jeff replied.

"Ivan Tiznado is now at the _Teen Titans_ universes. Hopefully he will return with the RIGHT number of females required for the tournament.", a female voice spoke up. Her name was Anime Evers, which was strange for some of them.

"Sue me, okay. I forgot about the number limit. Perhaps the girls can work it out for themselves on who fights and who watches in the stands.", Carl retorted.

Suddenly, another figure popped in. It was a male, and looked a serious one at that. His name was White Tiger, but few called him Black Lion. "I have returned from both the _Pokémon_ world and from _Ranma½_. The ladies have agreed to come and register in the tournament.", he said before sitting down.

One by one, various Authors came into the room and talked on how their trips went. One thing was for sure… many, MANY women were entering the competition. Some to fight, others to cheer their comrades on. Little did they know that chaos was soon to come. And DJ enjoyed this certain type of chaos.

Back in Yugi's world

Alex Pienkoss was hard at work on a large island in the Pacific Ocean. DJ had given him the task of setting up the arena for the massive event, which he was thankful for. Now, he only had a month now to get everything set up. His powers were going to be tested on this assignment.

"Hmmm… ah, that's it!", he said to himself in excitement.

Putting on a set of headphones, he put on _Waiting For Tonight_ by Jennifer Lopez and started to get to work. While dancing to the beat, he laid out the groundwork first. He cleared the land of any debris, smoothing out the ground and making sure that it was nice and level.

"The others are going to flip when they see this baby! It'll dwarf any other stadium in the world!", he said to himself with glee. This was his crowning achievement, and he wanted it to be perfect.

With the blueprints in his head, and his Author powers aiding him, he would have the arena for the tournament event up in no time at all! He was also glad he didn't have to go and invite other women from various dimensions. He saw first hand on what some of them did when someone powerful dropped by unexpected.

'Hmmm… perhaps when they come here, a certain someone will touch their lives. Heaven knows he has changed lives even without knowing it.', he thought as he cleared the land of trees, rocks, and other debris.

Anybody here like to take a guess on who he is talking about?

(Author's Notes: Well, here we go! The tournament is about to start, the invitations are out, and the characters are coming in!

Darien: Soon, Yugi and the gang will meet up from characters from various other worlds! And he will unknowingly capture the hearts of many. DJ loves this type of chaos!

DJ: What do you think will happen when Yugi and Crew meet some of the guests?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
